Tobirama Senju
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: 'Tobirama Senju '''Origin: '[[Naruto (The Universe)|Naruto ]] 'Gender: '''Male Classification: Human ninja, Second Hokage, Uchihaha Slayer, Good man | Edo Tensei zombie '''Age: '''Unknown '''Destructive Capacity: '''Likely '''City Level+ '(His suiton is much stronger than Mei's), Possibly Higher '''Range: '''Hundreds of Kilometers with sensing, dozens of meters with water Jutsu Speed: Massively hypersonic (kept up with his brother while in base) with massively hypersonic reactions (could react to Minato's Hiraishin and even do a complicated switching maneuver with him) '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class MJ+ '''via '''Powerscaling Powers and Abilities: '''Super speed, strenght, durability, agility, stamina, can mold chakra into various techniques, can create and control water, can create shadow clones, can resurrect and control the dead, can teleport with Hiraishin similar to Minato, skilled in the art of kenjutsu (swordsmanship), can sense chakra signals countries away and can detect individual members of clans by their chakra type. Famed for his well known capacity of corralling and manipulating the Uchiha into a "civil" police force within the Hidden Leaf; ie turned them into house wifes :D| Regeneration (low- high)& immortality(type 3 and 7) in Edo tensei, can transform his body in to explosive tags '''Stamina: '''High, Edo Tensei is Unlimited Chakra '''Standard Equipment: '''Standard ninja tools, a sword '''Intelligence: '''High, He was Hokage and knew various justu '''Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique): The user can create an identical copy of themselves called a shadow clone. These shadow clones can preform many of the same abilities abilities and feats as the original, however they have lower chakra and low durability (the can often be destroyed by a single attack.) * Suiton (Water Release): One of the five basic elemental natures that allows the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own by converting their chakra into water. It takes much greater skill to create water from nothing and expel it via mouth than to manipulate what is already available. One of the most versatile of the five chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well * Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique): This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage * Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall): This defensive technique creates a wall of water around the user. The water is raised from below and blown out in the form of a circle around the user, providing a defense without openings. It is also possible for the user to control the amount of water and duration at will * Suiton: Suidanha (Water Release: Water Severing Wave): The user fires a high pressure stream of of water-natured chakra out of their mouth which can cut through solid objects. Tobirama used this technique to slice through the roots of the Shinju * Water Needles: Tobirama can spit water needles out of his mouth. This technique is weak, however it can still be used when his chakra is sealed * Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique): The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly * Edo Tensei (Impure World Reincarnation): A forbidden technique used to revive the dead. To perform this technique, the user must first acquire some of the DNA of the person they intend to revive. The soul of the intended revived must also reside in the pure world and a living sacrifice is also required for the soul of the resurrected to use as a vessel. After the individual has been summoned and awakened, the summoner can bind the individual to their will by using a special talisman, which is attached to the end of a kunai and implanted in the brain. Different talismans can be used to enact different degrees of control * Gojō Kibaku Fuda (Mutually Multiplying Explosive Tags): The user forms several special explosive tags which attach themselves to a target. The moment the tags detonate, additional explosive tags are summoned that in turn create more as they too explode. This process is continuously repeated, leading to a chain reaction of consecutive explosions. It seems that this jutsu can only be used by those who have been resurrected via Edo Tensei. However, given the placing of the tags, its possible to combine it with a summoning jutsu to bring several high explosive tags into continue the explosion * Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique): A space-time teleportation technique created by Tobirama Senju. To activate this technique, the user needs a special seal to mark the destination. After this is done, the user enters a dimensional void that instantaneously transports themselves to the location of the seal. This formula can be applied in advance to weapons such as special kunai, and the mark can also be applied to a touched area, such as an opponent (the seal never disappears from an object) or some other surrounding feature. This jutsu can also be use to teleport other objects or people, though the size of the object determines the amount of chakra required * Hiraishingiri (Flying Thunder God Slash): A technique the combines the use of space-time jutsu and kenjutsu (sword techniques). While wielding a sword or kunai, Tobirama instantaneously teleports to a target via Hiraishin, delivering a quick devastating slash * Hiraishin Gōshun Mawashi no Jutsu (Instantaneous Swapping Flying Thunder God): This technique requires two users of Hiraishin no Jutsu. After both users mark each other with their respective seals, they will gain the ability to switch their positions at any point in time during a battle via teleportation. Useful for surprise attacks * Chakra Sensing Technique: A skill used by sensor type shinobi to detect a person's chakra signal. Tobirama can sense a person's chakra from over a country away Gallery Edo Tensei Tobirama Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Water Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Ninja Category:Kages Category:Duplication Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation